Crazy Rich Asians (soundtrack)
| recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = | length = | label = WaterTower Music | producer = Jon M. Chu | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} | recorded = | venue = | studio = Eastwood Scoring Stage (Burbank, California) | genre = }} | length = | label = WaterTower Music | producer = Brian Tyler | prev_title = The Mummy: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack | prev_year = 2017 | next_title = | next_year = }} Crazy Rich Asians is a 2018 American romantic comedy-drama film directed by Jon M. Chu from a screenplay by Peter Chiarelli and Adele Lim. The film was accompanied by both a soundtrack album (with contributions from various artists) and an original motion picture score album (composed by Brian Tyler). The film stars Constance Wu, Henry Golding, Gemma Chan, Awkwafina, Nico Santos, Lisa Lu, Ken Jeong, and Michelle Yeoh and follows a young Asian-American woman who travels to meet her boyfriend's family and is surprised when she discovers they are among the richest in Singapore. Crazy Rich Asians was released in the United States on August 15, 2018, by Warner Bros. Pictures and August 23, 2018, internationally. It is noted as the first film in the modern setting by a major Hollywood studio to feature a majority Asian cast since 1993's The Joy Luck Club. The film has grossed $83 million worldwide and received positive reviews from critics, who praised the performances and the production design. A sequel is currently in development. Background During the film's production process, director Jon M. Chu and music supervisor Gabe Hilfer assembled a list of hundreds of songs about money, including songs by Kanye West ("Gold Digger"), Hall & Oates ("Rich Girl"), the Notorious B.I.G. ("Mo Money Mo Problems"), Lady Gaga ("Money Honey"), and Barrett Strong ("Money (That's What I Want)"). Seeking to create a multilingual soundtrack, Chu and Hilfer compiled Chinese songs from the 1950s and 1960s by Ge Lan (Grace Chang) and Yao Lee, as well as contemporary songs, and then searched through YouTube videos for singers fluent in Mandarin Chinese to provide cover versions of songs. Two versions of "Money (That's What I Want)" were performed—one in English and one in Chinese—by Malaysian singer Cheryl K, who had originally auditioned for the film singing "Mamma Knows Best" by Jessie J. Awkwafina, who is also a rapper, contributed a few verses to the end credits version but recorded her parts in a separate studio. The soundtrack includes a Chinese cover of "I Want You to Be My Baby" performed by Ge, and another version performed by Chinese jazz singer Jasmine Chen, who was also featured in the film. A choreographed dance number accompanied the song but was ultimately cut for the theatrical release. "My New Swag" is a collaboration with Chinese rappers VaVa and Ty., both of whom competed on The Rap of China. Taiwanese-Hong Kong singer Sally Yeh had previously recorded a Cantonese cover of Madonna's "Material Girl"; since Madonna was not one of its songwriters, the artist's permission was not required for the song's inclusion. To accompany the film's wedding scene, a cover of Elvis Presley's "Can't Help Falling in Love" was rerecorded for the film by Japanese–American singer and YouTuber Kina Grannis. A Chinese cover of Coldplay's 2000 song "Yellow" plays over the final scenes of Crazy Rich Asians. Coldplay was hesitant about the song's use due to the racist associations with the word "yellow", and initially turned down the request for the song's use, but Chu was unsatisfied with using other songs like "Stay (Rihanna song)" by Rihanna and songs by Sia in its place and sought to reappropriate the word. He subsequently wrote a passionate letter directed to the members of the band to convince them, and the request was approved in less than 24 hours. After Li Wenqi, a Chinese singer from the third season of The Voice of China, declined to reprise her cover of the song from the competition series (which had been used by Hilfer in test screenings), "Yellow" was eventually recorded by Katherine Ho, who competed on the tenth season of The Voice (US). "Vote" is an original song by Miguel, produced by Mark Ronson and Hudson Mohawke. The film's soundtrack album and score album, by Brian Tyler, were both released on August 10, 2018, through WaterTower Music. Track listings | collapsed = no | extra_column = Performer(s) | title1 = Waiting for Your Return | note1 = | writer1 = | extra1 = Jasmine Chen | length1 = 2:58 | title2 = Money (That's What I Want) | note2 = | writer2 = | extra2 = Cheryl K | length2 = 3:12 | title3 = Wo Yao Ni De Ai (I Want Your Love – I Want You to Be My Baby) | note3 = | writer3 = | extra3 = Ge Lan | length3 = 2:43 | title4 = My New Swag | note4 = | writer4 = | extra4 = VaVa featuring Ty. and Nina Wang | length4 = 4:05 | title5 = Give Me a Kiss | note5 = | writer5 = | extra5 = Jasmine Chen | length5 = 3:01 | title6 = Ren Sheng Jiu Shi Xi | note6 = Dian Ying "Ru Shi Jia Ren" Cha Qu / from the soundtrack to the film Ru shi jia ren | writer6 = | extra6 = Yao Lee ( ) | length6 = 3:04 | title7 = Ni Dong Bu Dong (Do You Understand) | note7 = | writer7 = | extra7 = Lilan Chen ( ) | length7 = 2:32 | title8 = Wo Yao Fei Shang Qing Tian | note8 = Dian Ying "Kong Zhong Xiao Jie" Cha Qu / from the soundtrack to the film Air Hostess | writer8 = Ming Yao | extra8 = Ge Lan | length8 = 3:18 | title9 = Material Girl (200 Du) | note9 = | writer9 = | extra9 = Sally Yeh | length9 = 4:29 | title10 = Can't Help Falling in Love | note10 = | writer10 = | extra10 = Kina Grannis | length10 = 3:21 | title11 = Wo Yao Ni De Ai (I Want Your Love – I Want You to Be My Baby) | note11 = | writer11 = Hendricks | extra11 = Jasmine Chen | length11 = 2:04 | title12 = Yellow | note12 = | writer12 = | extra12 = Katherine Ho | length12 = 4:08 | title13 = Vote | note13 = | writer13 = | extra13 = Miguel | length13 = 3:22 | title14 = Money (That's What I Want) | note14 = | writer14 = | extra14 = Cheryl K featuring Awkwafina | length14 = 3:12 }} Charts References External links * Official website * * * Category:2018 soundtracks Category:Asian-American media Category:Film soundtracks Category:WaterTower Music soundtracks